Zakuro And Pai: A Love Story
by Mew Khitty
Summary: Pai and Zakuro have always been enemies: the Aliens against the Mew Mews. But what happens when Zakuro starts falling for Pai, and Pai for Zakuro?


**Zakuro And Pai - A Love Story**

**CHAPTER ONE  
The Attack**

"Not again..." I looked to see where the spill was. I was tired of running here and there at Cafe Mew Mew. There's too much to do, even though the other Mew Mews do most of the work. I just stand there, staring out at the new, spacious location, until Ryou calls us and tells us there's a predesite on the loose. Whe do I get my OWN time?

"Girls!" Ryou called to us just a little after Cafe Mew Mew closed up for the day. "There's another predasite." The Mew Mews groaned.

"Fourth this week!" Ichigo cried, dropping the mop she was using. "At least I get to see Kisshu..." I didn't get what the deal was with her and Kish. I mean, we're the good guys. They're the bad. We don't mix.

"And I get to see Tart!" Pudding cried, running after Ichigo to the secret room in the back. Again, same story. Although I don't get this stuff, I keep thinking of Pai. How do I get him out of my head? I can't. It's a thought I can't escape. What if he likes me? Do I even like him? I can't help it!

"Where's the predesite at this time?" Mint walked over to the radar screen to see where it was.

"It seems that it is at the city park. You girls better hurry if you would like to make it in time." Ryou stood up from the seat he was in.

"Let's go!" Ichigo led the way out the door.

When we arrived, we discovered that the predasite was a giant reptile.

"All right, Mew Mews! Let's get 'em! MEW MEW METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo did her change into the Iramote Wildcat, Mint into the Blue Lorikeet, Lettuce into the Finless Porpoise, Pudding into the Golden Lion Tamarin, and me into the Gray Wolf. My heart suddenly stopped when I saw who was in the sky. Pai. I grew weak and couldn't fight as long as he was there.

I let out a shout as I attempted an attack.

"Ribbon...Zakuro SPEAR!" There were no surprises; I missed my shot.

"What's wrong, Zakuro-oneesan?" Mint came over to me. "What happened?"

"Just leave me alone!" I pushed her out of the way and ran as fast as I could into the depths of the park.

I kept running, Mint at my heels. "Zakuro-oneesan!" she kept shouting. "Come back!"

I fell to the ground, tears trickling down my face.

"Zakuro-oneesan? What an interesting name." I looked behind me to see Pai, floating in the clearing. "Fuu-Rai-Sen!"

His thunder attack struck me and I fell to the ground. I struggled to stand up, attempting one more attack.

"Ribbon...Zakuro PURE!" Pai dodged the attack, and I fell to the ground again, unconcious, before him.

**CHAPTER TWO  
Zakuro's Surprise**

I awoke to see Pai shaking me awake, kneeling in front of me. I jumped back, startled. Why would he want me awake if he knocked me out? "What do you want, Pai?"

"I..." He paused. "Just wanted to see if you were all right..." I watched as he blushed red. "I must be going now." He stood up. Before going, he opened my hand and put something in. Then, he jumped on the buildings, away from me. I felt myself blushing. _'So he does feel the same way...'_ "Pai, WAIT!" I shouted as I saw the black speck disappear into the sky. "I feel the same way..." I stared as more tears came streaming down my face. At that moment, I opened my hand to find a piece of paper folded inside. I opened it up. It was a ticket to go to the park. There was also a note:

_I am sorry, Zakuro. Please forgive me. Will you go with me?_

_Pai_

I stared hard at the note. I felt weak again. _'Him and me?...Together?...I...can't. I would be betraying the Mews...but...Pai...' _I held the note and ticket tight in my hand, clenching my hand into a fist. I took off after Pai, hopping on the buildings the way that Pai went.

Not long after, I found Pai sitting on one of the building roofs, his head in his arms.

"Um...Pai?" He looked up at me and stood up. "I...I'd be...glad to...to go with you..." I finally finished the sentence. I felt myself blushing and saw that Pai was, too.

"You...would?" A look of surprise came over his face. "Uh...great. Meet me tomorrow, noon?"

"Sure...Sounds good." I came up a little closer to him. "Um...Pai...I-" At that moment, Kish and Tart appeared behind Pai and me.

"Hey girlie. What are YOU guys doing here? Falling in love?" Kish had his arms on his hips, and Tart started snickering.

"Um..." Pai blushed deeper. "No...Let's just go..." Kish and Tart led the way.

"Well, if you say so, Pai." Kish told him.

Pai followed the two. "Bye Zakuro." He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. I placed my hand over where he kissed me and watched him and the others disappear.

"Oooh!" I heard Pudding say behind me. I turned around and tried not to keep blushing. "Zakuro's got a bo-o-oyfriend!"

"It's nothing..." I tried to jump off the building where I came from. The other Mew Mews circled around me and began to chant what Pudding said.

"Just shut up, guys! I said it's nothing!" I broke through the circle of Mew and hurridly jumped off the building.

**CHAPTER THREE  
The Date**

The next morning, I shut off my alarm eagerly. I was happy that our date was today. It was a Friday, and I asked if I could have the day off because I'm busy somewhere else.

"Go ahead. You hardly do any work, anyway." Ryou told me. I woke up at 9:30, took a shower, and got ready to go to the park. By 11:50, I was waiting at the bench for Pai. I saw him flying over the trees. When he landed, I stood up, blushing. AGAIN. That's not like me to blush all the time...but I couldn't help it. He was dressed like he always was.

"Good morning, Lady Zakuro." He told me as he stood next to me. He took my hand and kissed it. "Are you ready for our stroll in the park?" I nodded, and he led the way to a booth, where we handed in our tickets and the booth person told us to go through two small gates. The whole date, I was holding his hand and he was leading me, telling me about the plants, trees, and animals.

"Wow...Pai...I never knew you liked nature." I told him as our date ended.

"Yeah...well I don't, but I lived around it all my life." He replied.

"Well...I had a wonderful time with you today...Can I call you later?"

"Sure. Here's my phone number." Pai jotted some numbers down on a piece of paper and handed it to me, where I folded it and put it in my pocket.

"Thank-" I was too surprised to finish my words because he suddenly leaned over and kissed me. When that was over, I saw that Pai blushed a very deep red.

"That was sudden..." I gave him a smile. "Well...I think I should go now. I'll call you."

"Wait, Zakuro..." I turned around and looked at him again. "Can I drop you off?"

I looked at him with a confused expression, but all my questions were answered when he took my arms and flew up into the air. It was a great moment flying with him even though neither of us said anything. Finally, we arrived at my house.

"Is this it?" he asked me. I gave a "Yes." and he landed carefully in front of my house and set me down on the sidewalk. As we stood in silence, thoughts of what happened today ran through my head. I had the greatest time ever! I never thought that me and Pai would be together. A shriek pierced the silence and my thoughts. Pai flew off the ground to look at another predasite.

"Zakuro, a predasite is attacking...I must go-"

"No Pai, I'll go. Mew Mew Zakuro, METAMORPHOSIS!" I transformed into the Gray Wolf and ran off into the direction of the predasite.

"Zakuro! Wait! It's dangerous there! That's an elite predasite."

"I can handle it." I shouted in his way. I jumped upon the predasite, but he knocked me off with his arm. I landed on the ground, my left arm bleeding.

"Zakuro!" Pai shouted, his voice raging with anger. He stood in front of the monster, holding his arms out to protect me. "I'll protect you no matter what..." Pai started to glow a golden yellow as he withdrew his fans and shouted his attack. "Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" A powerful blast of wind hurt the predasite, but the predasite withdrew his claws and scratched Pai.

**CHAPTER FOUR  
The Return**

"Pai!" Tears poured from my eyes. "You...RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" The predasite crashed down onto the ground, but I aimed at him again. "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" At my last attack, the predasite was gone. Pai was left on the ground. I rushed over to him, crying my heart out.

"Pai! Pai, please be OK! Pai..." I threw my arms around him and cried. Pai slowly opened his eyes.

"Zakuro...I...I...love you..." Pai gathered up the courage to kiss me one more time. "I...I'll...be...OK, don't...worry..."

"PAI! I...love you too!" I started to glow purple, my body turning a deep purple, and I gently landed on the ground.  
Pai awoke and had all his strength.

"Zakuro...Why did you do that for me..." Apperantly, the Mew Mew signal of the predasite was late, and at that time, the Mew Mews ran to the rescue.

"Pai!" Ichigo cried. "What are you doing here? Where's Kish and Tart?"

"Zakuro..." Pai paid no attention to the Mew Mews, and a tear dropped from his face onto Zakuro's body.

"What happened to Zakuro-oneesan?" Mint asked in surprise.

"She...gave her life...for me." Another couple of tears dropped from Pai's eyes. "Damnit!" He slammed a fist into the ground.

"We can give her some of our power to re-new her." Lettuce said. The Mew Mews made a circle around me and Pai was in the middle next to me.  
The Mew Mews raised their weapons and gave some of their power to me. A rainbow light appeared above me, coming from the rest of the Mew Mews, and I floated above the ground. Then, as a Gray Wolf, I landed on the ground and glowed purple until I was myself again. I fell, but Pai caught me just in time. I blinked a few times, and looked into Pai's eyes.

"Thank you, Pai..." He leaned over and kissed me. He set me down gently on a nearby bench, and I took off my jacket and Pai placed it under my head. He kissed me on the cheek again and sat down on the bench next to me. I sat up and put my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you again, Pai. For everything. For saving my life..." I paused as the Mew Mews gathered around me.

"See! You DO have a boyfriend!" Pudding put on a happy smile. Pai and I glared at Pudding.

"Well you have one, too! Tart!" I replied. Pudding blushed as I said that. "But you guys, thanks for saving my life." I stood up and all the Mew Mews hugged me.

"It was Lettuce's idea." Mint said.

"But we all did it together." Lettuce replied.

"Zakuro was the one who gave me her life in the first place..." Pai looked at me and smiled, for the very first time that I saw him smile. He gave me another romantic kiss in the moonlight, and all the other Mew Mews cried "Aww!"


End file.
